<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no, no chance (that i'm leaving here without you on me) by Lefauxlucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322325">no, no chance (that i'm leaving here without you on me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer'>Lefauxlucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IshGil Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Mesopotamian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, there's kind of a plot if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>❛ But I <i>am</i> a lady, and these walls have ears. Perhaps, if you were to welcome me with open arms and only the purest of intentions…❜</p>
  <p>He eyes her with disapproval, as she expected he would, but his curiosity is piqued, and he acts as if he has won in any meaningful way as he leads her through his castle, when all he has done is avoid a devastating loss.</p>
  <p>All according to plan.</p>
</blockquote>or: Ishtar pays a visit to her beloved in a time of need, and finds that Gilgamesh, in a moment of folly, would neglect his duties as her lawfully wedded husband.<p>All in a night's work, for a goddess of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Ishtar | Archer, Gilgamesh/Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IshGil Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no, no chance (that i'm leaving here without you on me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mac, whose restlessness and sharp tongue are matched only by her inventiveness and unwillingness to compromise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❛ Were you looking for me, my love? ❜ Ishtar casually inquires as she steps out onto the balcony and approaches him, her voice kept light and cordial.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Not even in your wildest dreams, ❜ he dryly replies, but nor does he make any effort to stop her from meeting him posthaste, and she, of course, is wise enough to see the truth in those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>❛ By my hand have dreams become reality.</p><p> </p><p>But already, is it sunset in the Kingdom of Uruk? A sign that another day in the land of my beloved has come to pass, I suppose.</p><p> </p><p>But we both know, my darling Gilgamesh. That it is the nights with which I find most favor. For you are so rarely as honest with yourself as you are then. ❜</p><p> </p><p>With a warm smile and a hum, she latches onto his arm, all too eager to tango.</p><p> </p><p>❛ For all the miracles you've performed, dear Ishtar, I find it odd that you've yet to find a way to exchange your single-mindedness for some sense, " he says, jumping to the obvious conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>❛ It should go without saying, that I have no interest in indulging you tonight. Or any night, for that matter. ❜</p><p> </p><p>He's as unkind as ever with her, even as his gaze shamelessly wanders, just to take her in.</p><p> </p><p>And Ishtar is not so keen, to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Come now, my love. Did you think that I would not notice? Your eyes linger on the swell of my chest, and I have half a mind to believe you find the sway of my hips no less pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Is it not unfortunate, that this dress leaves much to the imagination? ❜</p><p> </p><p>For she has longed for the day when she is honor-bound to tease him as she pleases, morally obligated to keep him under lock and key.</p><p> </p><p>And she can do more than just put up a front. If Gilgamesh is in the mood, then she fully intends to make him regret allowing her the opportunity to trade blows.</p><p> </p><p>❛ And just imagine what I would look like out of it, ❜ she adds, with an implicative wink thrown in for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Spare me the nightmares, ❜ he dismisses the thought, turning away from her without entirely brushing her off.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Though you'll have to be careful with it when you do, ❜ she continues on regardless, as if it is by now definitive fact that his objections can and will be overruled. ❛I would hate to have to explain to Ninsun that her own son ruined her wedding gift, and how. ❜</p><p> </p><p>❛ You wouldn't dare, o goddess. And even if you did, it is common knowledge that I wouldn't lay a finger on you, even in fairer weather, ❜ he returns to face her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, as easy as ever to lure in.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, their wedding night alone is proof to the contrary.</p><p> </p><p>All she has to do now is cut his ego down to size, and she'll have him in the palm of her hand, practically begging for the opportunity to prove himself to her.</p><p> </p><p>❛ And then? Could you stand before all of Uruk and call yourself a man? What would the people think, if they were made aware that their King lacked the means to satisfy his Queen? ❜ she counters, showing remarkable restraint as she withholds the ace up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>❛ So you would lie to them? I am not so wrought with self-doubt, that as a lion, I would place weight on the opinions of sheep, ❜ he contends, openly feigning disinterest.</p><p> </p><p>And it's only natural, that her darling Gilgamesh would phrase it as he has, as if the act of laying with her was but an inconvenience of the highest order.</p><p> </p><p>❛ I would only offer them the truth, that their king is too much of a coward to try his hand against me, that for all his barking, he has no bite.</p><p> </p><p>For there is none in higher demand than I, and you offer only hot air, as I would expect of a man with only talk and no game, ❜ she says, batting her eyes and walking her hand up from his waist to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>❛ You're as underhanded as ever, are you not? I do pity the man who must stoop so low, as to receive you in his quarters, ❜ he remarks, having caught on to her farce all too late.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Oh, but all is fair in love and war, and this is both.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, it is that you cannot handle a goddess proper, that you still have not recovered from the fatigue of our first night? I do so rarely misjudge.</p><p> </p><p>But the bearer of this ring is allowed to harbor certain expectations, is she not?</p><p> </p><p>And I swore an oath of fidelity, but to a different man. Is that crown of yours merely for show, dear Gilgamesh? in your visage, I can see just a bare shadow of the man who once had the gall and rashness to scorn me. ❜</p><p> </p><p>❛ Ishtar, ❜ he calls her by name with open ire. ❛ You are free to speak of me however you so wish. But if you seek only to offend, then you would do well to keep your distance. ❜</p><p> </p><p>❛ But I am not one of your loyal retainers, to come when called, and act without high hopes, dear Gilgamesh. I have needs, my love, and I must operate under the assumption that you will fulfill them. If I am to stay the night in Uruk, I will require sustenance, and company.</p><p> </p><p><em>Your</em> company.</p><p> </p><p>And to think, in the time we were forced apart, I treated my hand as if it were your own.</p><p> </p><p>How uncouth of me, indeed. ❜</p><p> </p><p>She delivers this monologue of hers uninterrupted, and backs him well into a corner. For she cannot defy the natural order, no, but she can exploit its laws to benefit them both.</p><p> </p><p>❛ But I <em>am </em>a lady, and these walls have ears. Perhaps, if you were to welcome me with open arms and only the purest of intentions…❜</p><p> </p><p>He eyes her with disapproval, as she expected he would, but his curiosity is piqued, and he acts as if he has won in any meaningful way as he leads her through his castle, when all he has done is avoid a devastating loss.</p><p> </p><p>All according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>So she places herself against the bedroom door and pulls him into a compromising position (even if routine). He's supposed to slip into a tactician's mindset by now, become all cold and calculating, but she's close enough now that he has the urge to brush his lips against hers and admire her, nudge her in the proper direction and force her to negotiate a compromise with which to close out the night.</p><p> </p><p>Though he's had his doubts in the past, they've reached a mutual understanding, given how they are and how things have changed between them.</p><p> </p><p>And the precise nature of their relationship as it stands does him no favors. He is a man, after all, and even with his prejudices, he must acknowledge her as a member of the fairer sex, if only as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Which makes it particularly difficult not to let his hands wander, but surely, Ishtar is no fool. She has to have discovered, through experience and hearsay, that he harbors no small amount of animosity towards her, that there could be no better way for him to express those savage tendencies than by taking her as a bedpartner.</p><p> </p><p>For the remnants of past aggression cannot be made to vanish so simply, and he must have her coming back for more.</p><p> </p><p>But nor can he play his hand in full, lest he scare her away and receive his just desserts.</p><p> </p><p>And she's returned to him even after the ruthless treatment she received on their first night, even had the audacity to tease him outright, so he can only call her mental state into question, or assume she wants this as much as he himself does.</p><p> </p><p>He has lain with her just once, and yet, he feels as though he would not mind sharing a bed with her for the rest of his days.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Oh, but I could do you one better, ❜ she reads his mind and doesn’t miss a beat.</p><p> </p><p>❛ It all depends, my love. Will you marvel at your good fortune and ask for permission to peel off my dress like a dutiful manservant? It is not often that I allow a man to indulge himself and worship at my altar. Of course, you would have to get on your knees for me first. Standard procedure. ❜</p><p> </p><p>Whether she means it as an invitation or an ultimatum is irrelevant: Gilgamesh doesn't ask, he takes, and the only hitch he encounters as he rips the dress off of her is how well it reveals and frames the seductive number she's hidden beneath.</p><p> </p><p>❛ To your liking, I take it? ❜ she asks, as a formality and nothing more. She doesn't need an answer, after all, not with how he makes no effort to cross his legs and hide the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Fair is fair, ❜ she tells him as her hands remove the cloth covering his chest and encircle his waist.</p><p> </p><p>And in turn, she does not shy away when his thumb hooks around her underwear in turn, instead shifting her legs so it's particularly impossible to misconstrue his actions as anything but suggestive and deliberate.</p><p> </p><p>When the delicate garment slips past her knees and to her feet, she kicks it off and aside, wasting no time in pushing him back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Because her Gilgamesh is impossibly attractive when he's cross with her, which is why she cannot help but delight in pushing his buttons as sadistically as she so often does.</p><p> </p><p>He is, after all, beyond powerful, and she knows that for every debt she incurs, he will come to collect in full.</p><p> </p><p>And it's not hard to tell that he can feel every twist of her hips. She lets him admire her long dark hair, wicked scarlet eyes that shine and glitter like rubies, and smiles at him oh-so-innocently when she feels him ache between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Patience, my love, ❜ she whispers, for she has a vague idea of what he wants from her, and she knows he'll break first.</p><p> </p><p>When she hints at what could be as she shamelessly rolls her hips, he concedes, downright feral as he flips her over and pins her down in a display of pure strength.</p><p> </p><p>❛ A virtue, dear Ishtar, ❜ he tells her, his every word as sharp as a blade. ❛ Albeit one we both lack. ❜</p><p> </p><p>And she is not needlessly difficult. The possessive spark in his eyes is an apt reward for her efforts, and she is not so cruel as to deny him his dues.</p><p> </p><p>In the public sphere, Ishtar conducts herself as an elusive and dainty flower, to be handled with the utmost care.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight, he will treat her as if she were unbreakable.</p><p> </p><p>After an eternity of their back-and-forth, he's barbaric when he forces her legs apart, as if he could live and die for this alone. Gilgamesh is a King and a man, no less, and Ishtar prefers him exactly as he is.</p><p> </p><p>And when he slips into her and she falters, when the confidence in her voice is exchanged for the soft sounds of pleasure, he is drunk on power, high on control.</p><p> </p><p>❛ Was this not what you wanted, dear Ishtar? To have me show you your place? ❜</p><p>When she arches her back, it is only to his benefit—he can tell, no doubt, that she yearns for his worst.</p><p> </p><p>❛ I came here only to voice my concerns, my love. It was a pity I had to take matters into my own hands. ❜</p><p> </p><p>And when her legs wrap around his back, it is to keep him close. When she whispers into his ear, it is because she cannot in good conscience lead him astray.</p><p> </p><p>❛ But don't tell me you've gone soft, dear Gilgamesh. Make up your mind, will you not?</p><p> </p><p>Am I a goddess?</p><p> </p><p>Or would you have me as you would a common wench, to use and fault as you see fit? ❜</p><p> </p><p>As she offers him guidance, he must swear that his breath doesn't catch in his throat, though both teeth and tongue meet the curve of her neck not long after. His hand traces a wayward path along the top of her lacy blouse and maps her chest, inching lower and lower until his fingers are pressing deep into her thigh, as if all he needed was a reason to throw her around and break her in half.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Ishtar is too soft to the touch, too curvy, and he aches, for no less than her warmth.</p><p> </p><p>And when he pushes her into the bed, goes at her feverishly, until their hips eagerly meet and the sound of skin against skin is as loud as the creak of the aged wood of the bed, he intends to claim every last inch of her, take her with reckless abandon. If he sleeps tonight, it will only be after he's run her ragged, left her both senseless and satisfied and desperate for more.</p><p> </p><p>Little does he know, that's exactly what she wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a frivolous addition to the tail-end of the series with no real meaning or relevance to the rest of it. if you enjoyed this work, feel free to check out its predecessor <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368306/chapters/22906317">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>